


To The Moon And Back

by nnyatthedmv



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnyatthedmv/pseuds/nnyatthedmv
Summary: Is anyone really what they seem?
Series: Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A tapping echoed across the room.

It almost seemed like a clock. A clock to an unknown date. To an unknown event.

The scratch of pencils across paper. 

The classroom door swung open, and everyone looked up. Even the green-skinned boy who tried his best to ignore humans.

It was a small child, clutching a teddy bear and shaking. His shoulders were pulled close, and his eyes were scared.

"Introduce yourself." Mrs. Bitters snarled, which made the boy let out a frightened squeak.

Dib leaned forward in his chair. The boy couldn't be human in his mind. No human would be so petrified of a room of children. Unless....did he see through Zim's disguse? Dib now wanted to talk to the child.

"I- uh...'m Squee....and this...this is Schmee."

He pointed to the bear for the latter name.

Zim chuckled, and Squee flinched.

Zita raised her hand. "Aren't you too old for a teddy bear?"

A look of pure panic flitted across Squee's face.

"I- uh- ...He- it makes me feel safer..."

Mrs. Bitters pointed to an empty desk behind Dib, and Squee sat down, shaking.

The test continued, with Squee trembling in his seat nervously.

Zim glared at the paper, before the recess bell shocked him enough that he fell out of his seat. The room filled with laughter, then the children filed out.

Zim scrambled to his feet and followed just behind Dib.

"So, Squee, right?" Dib asked.

Squee nodded and clutched his teddy bear.

"Do you believe in.....aliens? Cryptids? Ghosts and demons?"

Squee nodded again.

"Really?! Have you had any paranormal experiences?"

Squee nodded again, before he was cast into a shadow by Torque.

"Eek!"

Torque grinned. "What are you, two? You still play with stuffed animals? And hanging out with Dib? He's crazy, you know. I guess it's fitting the two crazy kids talk to each other." And he snatched Schmee.

Another look of panic flitted across Squee's face. "Be careful!"

Torque chuckled, but then he screamed and his eyes widened.

"Schmee! Schmee he's safe!"

Torque was bleeding heavily from his wrist as Squee snatched Schmee away.

Dib turned to him in horror.

"I- I need to go-" and with that, Squee ran off.


	2. Dead Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nny is acting oddly and Jimmy is being helpful FOR ONCE

He was clutching a monster in his hands.  
"I'm sorry." With that, he threw the stuffed bear and ran, fear and embarrassment pounding a hole in his brain. Ran to the city, where Johnny lurked.  
A 7/11. The man behind the counter stiffened at the sight of Squee.  
"Your fucking dad or whatever is at the slushie machine." He hissed, picking at a pimple on his nose.  
Squee nodded. "Thank you Jimmy."  
"Whatever, you little shithead."  
Flinching slightly, Squee began to navigate through the store to Nny's personal heaven.  
He was perched on the counter, sipping on a cherry slushie with a look of content and a knife loosely dangling from his hand.  
"Hey Nny..."  
Johnny's eyes slowly rolled to focus on Squee. "Skool's a lot shorter than I thought. Where's your little fabric bastard?"  
"I- I, uh, I got rid of him..."  
Johnny's eyes narrowed for a split second. "Squee, you're scared and nervous. I would say Jimmy but you're used to him."  
Squee shivered. The fact Johnny seemed to know how Squee felt was unnerving.  
"How do you do that?" He asked, voice wavering.  
Johnny's eyes turned cold, and he hopped off the counter and flicked a wad of cash at Jimmy without a word. Halfway out the door he spoke.  
"Don't fucking follow me."  
He slammed the door behind him and began to walk down the street.  
"What'd ya ask?" Jimmy asked, shoving some cash into his pocket and a small amount into the cash register.  
"I- I asked him how he did that...thing."  
Jimmy snatched a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "What thing?"  
"Smoking isn't very good for you." Squee pointed out, trying to avoid the question.  
"Yeah well neither is being a picky little kid. What thing?"  
"How...he just- he just knows how you feel!"  
"He didn't always do that, did he?" Jimmy exhaled slowly.  
Squee shook his head.  
"I'm feeling generous. Go grab something to eat, kid."  
Squee's brows furrowed. "What's the catch?"  
Jimmy chuckled. "You're ahead of me. I interrogate you about Nny and you can ask whatever you want about me."  
Squee grabbed a small candy, some trail mix, and a cheap slice of pizza.  
"You go first." He mumbled, opening the trail mix.  
"Has Nny always been so...able to tell what you're feeling?"  
"No."  
"Alright, your turn."  
"How are you not dead?"  
Jimmy's eyes went blank. His hand drifted to the top of his chest, shaking his head slowly.  
"I- store's closed."  
"Jimmy?" Squee could see the vacancy in Jimmy's eyes, almost a look of fear.


End file.
